The Next Generation
by AlbusSeverusJackson
Summary: The Character profiles of the Next Gen as I see them


Hi all, this is my first Harry Potter-Related Fanfiction. This my view on how I imagine the Next Generation of Heroes

(Timeline: Battle of Hogwarts took place in 1998, so 19 years later refers to 2017. That means in the epilogue Al was 11 in 2017 so his birth year is 2006. Rose is the same age as him. Lily and Hugo are 2 years younger than Al so their birth year is 2008. Rest of the ages are all made up . I also made up the houses)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter Series is owned by Queen JK.

**THE NEXT GEN**

Name: Victorie Weasley

Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley

Birth Year: 2000 (DOB is believed to be 2nd May, Hence the Name Victorie)

House: Ravenclaw

Quidditch Position: Doesn't Play Quidditch. More of enjoys watching it. Supports the Holyhead Harpies.

Notes: First Weasley in generations to be not sorted in Gryffindor. Dating Teddy Lupin. Is 1-8th Veela. Take more after her dad than mom.

Favourite Subject(s): Transfiguration, Charms

Name: Dominique Weasley

Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley

Birth Year: 2002

House: Gryffindor

Quidditch Position: Keeper .Supports the Chudley Cannons

Notes: 1-8th Veela like her sister. Takes after her mother. At one time had a crush on Teddy Lupin.

Favourite Subject(s): DADA

Name: Roxanne Weasley

Parents: George and Angelina Weasley

Birth Year: 2003

House: Gryffindor

Quidditch Position: Seeker. Idolizes her Uncle Harry

Notes: 1st daughter of George and Angelina. Takes after Angelina

Favourite Subject(s): Potions

Name: Lucy Weasley

Parents: Percy and Audrey Weasley

Birth Year: 2003

House: Hufflepuff

Quidditch Position: Doesn't play much Quidditch. Occasionally plays beater.

Notes: Totally unlike Percy. Loves to play pranks. Formed the New Marauders with James and Fred.

Favourite Subject(s): DADA

Name: Fred Weasley II

Parents: George and Angelina Weasley

Birth Year: 2004

House: Gryffindor

Quidditch Position: Beater like his dad and Uncle Fred

Notes: George's son through and through. Formed the New Marauders with James and Lucy.

Favourite Subject(s): Herbology. Professor Longbottom's Favourite

Name: James Sirius Potter

Parents: Harry and Ginny Potter

Birth Year: 2004

House: Gryffindor.

Quidditch Position: Multi – Talented in Quidditch. Can play both as Seeker and Chaser

Notes: Has a big ego. Continues the Legacy of his namesakes by forming the New Marauders with Fred and Lucy. (Honestly his parents should have known better than to name him after two of the best pranksters of Hogwarts)

Favourite Subject(s): DADA, Charms

Name: Albus Severus Potter

Parents: Harry and Ginny Potter

Birth Year: 2006

House: Slytherien *

Quidditch Position: Chaser

Notes: 1st Potter/Weasley to be a Snake (but he is very proud to be there). A lot like his father. Has an on-off relationship with his cousins. Close to Victorie, Rose, Lily and Hugo. Scorpius Malfoy is his best friend.

Favourite Subject(s): Excels in DADA and Potions.

Name: Rose Weasley

Parents: Ron and Mione Weasley

Birth Year: 2006

House: Ravenclaw

Quidditch Position: Was a keeper in her 2nd and 3rd year before she left Quidditch to concentrate on her studies

Notes: Take after her mother. Loves animals. To Ron's Annoyance, has a cat named Crook shanks II . Good friends with Scorpius Malfoy

Favourite Subject(s): Everything

Name: Molly Weasley

Parents: Percy and Audrey Weasley

Birth Year: 2007

House: Ravenclaw

Quidditch Position: She is Percy's Daughter. No more explanation required.

Notes: She is very intelligent .(No Surprises!) . Despises Quidditch , thinks it is a waste of time. Has a rocky relationship with her cousins. Of all her cousins closes to Rose.

Favourite Subject(s): Everything

Name: Louis Weasley

Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley

Birth Year: 2007

House: Gryffindor

Quidditch Position: Doesn't play . Likes watching Quidditch though.

Notes: Bill and Fleur's last child , 5 years younger than his 2nd sister .

WARNING : ** Those who have problems with same-sex attraction or blah blah blah can just ignore the next part

**Louis is homosexual, but he never feels left out because his cousins are very accepting.

Favourite Subject(s):None in Particular

Name: Hugo Weasley

Parents: Ron and Mione Weasley

Birth Year: 2008

House: Gryffindor

Quidditch Position: Keeper

Notes: Very much like his Dad. Despises Crookshanks II . Of all cousins closest to Lily and Al

Favourite Subject(s): Divination

Name: Lily Luna Potter

Parents: Harry and Ginny Potter

Birth Year: 2008

House: Slytherien ***

Quidditch Position: Seeker

Notes: Very much like her Mom . Dating Scorpius Malfoy ****

Favourite Subject(s): Potions and Charms

* After reading the Epilogue , I felt Al was going to be in Slytherien . So I put him there. According to me he just… fits there

*** For some reason , Lily strikes me as the cunning type. After All she grew up being on the receiving end of James Pranks.

**** Most people ship Scorpius/Rose . I just like Scorpius with Lily better.

(I know that "_dating the best friend's sister" _cliché is overused but its … interesting)

So how was the Character Profile of the Next Gen?

Please Review.

**AlbusSeverusJackson**


End file.
